


Illustration for I'll Be Your Mirror

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fanart, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hair, Hand Feeding, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nail Polish, Shaving, Skin, Smoking, Young Will Graham, electric razor, gerderfluid!Will, lion!Hannibal, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Illustration for I'll Be Your Mirrorpart four of Quicksilver seriesby Weconqueratdawn   Here's this pic on my tumblr I'm so lucky to be able to work with Weconqueratdawn on this series - She creates this perfect, real world for them where all these things actually happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894911) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 




End file.
